The Black Rose
by Shadowdoom10
Summary: This is a story about heartbreak, vengeance and retribution. Ruby Rose has lost one of the few things she holds dear to her, and she will do whatever it takes to get her revenge on those who took it from her. She might also save the world, maybe. Rated T for safety, might change later. Future AU.
1. The Loss of Love

A/N _This is a story I thought of after looking at all the stories that kill off Ruby and leave her friends, mainly Weiss and Yang, to deal with it, usually involving some kind of vengeance. So I thought, what about if one of Ruby's friends died, and Ruby was left to deal and wanted vengeance. So I decided to write this story. I will update this story and Shattered Bonds less frequently during the school year so I can do work, and as I think of things to add to either, so updates may be erratic. One last thing, this take place three months before the finals of Beacon, and teams RWBY and JNPR are all fourth year students so this is their last year at Beacon. I hope you like it, and as always, leave a review and I'll read it. Onwards to the story!_

* * *

_Weiss_

"Come on, Weiss, we have to go!" Ruby was practically shouted at her partner while jumping around. "Okay, I'm coming just a moment-" "But we have to go now! There are reports of huge packs of Beowolves, and we can use them to practice our partner combat skills for finals." She said excitedly, not noticing her partner was trying to say something until- "**Ruby Calm Down!** Yes, I know finals are coming up and that we could use the practice for partner combat, and I know your excited, but I'm not even dressed yet and it would be appreciated if you got off my bed." Ruby jumped down, looking sheepish. "Sorry." said Ruby, the beginnings of a pout on her lips. "It's fine, go on ahead, I'll be done in a few minutes." As she said that, she gathered up her clothes off the bed and smiled slightly as Ruby disappeared, leaving a cloud of petals that Weiss brushed since she and Ruby officially became a couple last year, both of them have been doing better in classes and as a pair in general. After getting her clothes on, she walked out into the hallway and headed to the cafeteria, both because she was hungry and because Ruby would probably be there as well. Looking around when she arrived, she noticed team JNPR sitting with Yang and Cardin, who had become much nicer since Juane saved him in freshmen year, but she didn't see Ruby, which worried her slightly. Walking over, Ren looked up and smiled at her, motioning for her to sit down. "Have any of you seen Ruby today?" Asked the heiress. "No clue, maybe she went outside." Was the general response from the others. After getting something to eat, Weiss got up and headed outside, looking for her partner.

Seeing her partner sitting near the fountain soon after she got outside, Weiss ran up to her. "Ruby, I was looking all over for you. I was starting to get worried that you left without me." The heiress said, looking very relived. "Oh, sorry, I had gotten a message on my scroll." Seeing the questioning look on the others face, she quickly continued. "Don't worry, it was just a congratulations from Qrow for getting an 'A' on that last test. It's nothing to worry about, the cafeteria was just too crowded for that kind of thing." She smiled. "So lets get going, shall we?" Asked Ruby as she saw other students head off towards Forever Fall. "Yeah, of course. Did you remember to tell Yang where we're going? I don't want her getting Ozpin to sent teams out like last time." Asked Weiss. Both shivered slightly, remembering when Yang was so worried about Ruby that she convinced Ozpin to send out _Bullheads_ to find them. "Of course I did, do you think I would... I'll be right back." Said the hooded girl before disappearing in cloud of rose petals for the second time in less then an hour. Weiss looked up at the sky, smiling again. _She always forgets something. Well at least she remembered before we left._After a few minutes,she heard a slight movement behind her. "Ruby, you know I can hear you. And I know how long it takes for you to get to the dorm and back." "Drat. I thought I had you that time, I even waited a minute before I ran back." She smiled. "Come on, let's go." Ruby started walking towards the launch pads near Forever Fall, with Weiss a short way behind.

* * *

_Ruby_

As they reached the pads, she noticed that some of them were already triggered. Looking back towards Weiss she said, "Looks like some of the others are already out there. We might have to hunt for our targets." Weiss nodded in acknowledgement. "We should get going." Just as they were about to launch, they saw Cardin walking nearby, looking like he was lost. "Cardin, what are you doing?" called Ruby. Cardin looked at them quickly. "Oh, sorry. I was just taking a walk, you know, admiring the view of the forest." he replied, looking down in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, well, have a good day then." Ruby continued in her usual optimism, causing Cardin to look up again, this time he was smiling. "You too, and good luck out there." he said, as they prepared to get launched of the cliff. Ruby looked at Weiss one more time, before both of them left the ground and flew.

Yelling with joy, Ruby laughed as she looked over Forever Fall forest, loving the beauty of it all. In her peripheral vision, Ruby saw her partner making platforms to slow her landing. Seeing about where her partner would touch down, she drew her weapon and started to angle herself in the same direction, cutting down any trees in her path. Afterthe two landed a small break in the trees, they began to walk. "Do you think there are any of the larger Grimm in the forest?" Asked Ruby, looking around. "Not really, there might be some, but I doubt that there are many. Not after all the tests this year. I expect that there will mostly be Beowolves, and maybe the largest thing we'll fight is an Ursa or two." Replied the heiress, also watching their surroundings. "Oh, thats two bad, how will we be able to test our skills if all we have to fight is an Ursa?" Complained the crimson haired girl, pouting. "Don't worry, I'm sure that something will appear soon," started the girl, before the sound of a large being interrupted her. A very large King Taijitu burst from the trees on the right, causing Weiss to have to jump out of the way. "See, I told you." She smiled as the beast looked at them, its red eyes filled with unbridled hatred.

_And why not,_ thought Ruby as the Taijitu prepared to attack_, we entered its territory, and to it we are nothing more then gnats. Too bad these gnats have one hell of a bite._ Then, it lunged. Both girls were able to dodge out of the way of the powerful jaws. Weiss, after jumping back to avoid the attack, used a glyph to dash forward with Myrtenaster and tried to stab one of the eyes. As she neared her target, the black head suddenly moved back and the and the white head was thrown forward, and would have hit her had Ruby not shot, and hit the attacking head in the side knocking it to the side. Weiss was able to move out of the Grimm's ark of attack, and so while Ruby was distracting it, Weiss saw how it was using both heads to dodge the oncoming attacks. Thinking fast, she changed the dust capsule to light blue, placed a glyph behind her, and dashed forward before slamming the tip of the sword to the ground in front of the Taijitu. "Ruby move!" shouted Weiss. Ruby, looking towards her partner, saw what she was doing, made one more slash at the Grimm and then jumped back, right as the ice from Myrtenaster reached the point where the two snakes join and froze them in place. "Now!" shouted Weiss dashing forward, as Ruby started to fire at the Grimm, hitting it in the eye, mouth and nose, before slicing the black head clean off. At the same time, Weiss shot forward like a round from Crescent Rose to and stabbed the left eye of the white head, and freeze it in a solid block of ice. As both girls moved back, the black head fell with an audible _thud_ and the white head shattered when it hit the ground, dead. The two huntresses looked at the Taijitu, happy that their partner combat skills were not rusty. After taking a small break, to rest and eat, they continued on.

After about three hours and a few battles against Beowolves and some Ursi, the pair were preparing to head back to Beacon, when Ruby saw a large fireball above the trees. "Weiss, I think someone is in trouble, that was a pretty large fireball. We should see what happened." Ruby said, looking worried. "I agree, but we should be careful, it could be a trap of some kind." replied Weiss. After contacting the headmaster and telling him what they saw, they proceeded to the place where Ruby saw the fireball. Ruby dashed though the trees, jumping from branch to branch with incredible speed, with Weiss nearby jumping from glyph to glyph in the air until they reached the spot. What they saw surprised them.

They saw Cinder Fall in the middle of an unnatural clearing, hand outstretched and pointing at a Death Stalker. Twelve goons stood nearby with firearms out, looking at the forest in case more Grimm appeared. Ruby took out her scroll and contacted Ozpin. "Yes yes, what is it?" asked the headmaster. "Cinder's in Forever Fall, near us." the slightly drowsy state the headmaster was in quickly disappeared at the mention of Cinder, the two heard muffled shouting before he returned. "Okay, we have a Bullhead being prepared, you two need to leave, now. Repeat, do not engage Cinder." Ozpin said, in a tone that held no room for debate. Unfortunately, Cinder had other ideas. Just as Ruby was closing up the scroll, Cinder shot a fireball at them. Thankfully, Ruby and Weiss were able to avoid the blast, and they prepared to attack the foe. "Well, look what we have here. Two little girls, thinking they can be hero's. How _cute_." the last word came out as if it were the most horrid thing in the world. "Kill them both." ordered the pyromancer. The goons around her aimed their guns at the two, and fired. Ruby, being the speed demon she is, was able to dash forward to the first thug, and take him dawn before he fired his weapon. Weiss, who was not as fast, brought up a glyph to block most of the bullets. Cinder watched the fight with mild interest.

The men she hired didn't last two minutes against the pair, Cinder cursed under her breath. "So Torchwick was right, they were no good in a fight. Hmph, oh well, I guess I have to do it." Cinder laughed. "So, the trainees have some fight in them, thats good. I can't wait to beat it out of you." she laughed again as pillars of fire burst out of the ground, mostly around Ruby, who was only just able to avoid being burned. As she was focusing on Ruby, Weiss was able to dash forward to engage Cinder, only to be blasted back by a wave of heat from Cinder. Ruby, seeing her partner wounded and hurt, screamed. Seeming to teleport, she appeared in front of her love and stop the next attack from hitting her, but the same attack also shattered Crescent Rose into peaces. Ruby was flung back and fell next to the carcass of the Death Stalker. As she blacked out, Ruby saw the shape of Weiss Schnee fly towards a vary angry Cinder that looked ready to burn the world, and a Bullhead hover overhead and open the bay doors. She tried to shout a warning to Weiss, but her voice was hoarse, and then she saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

A/N_Ok, talking time. As I said above, this is going to be about Ruby losing a friend, a teammate, and having to live with the consequences. I have multiple paths that this could go, but I haven't decided which one I'll go for. Also, I'm really sorry if I did a bad job at portraying White Rose, but I was going for the fact that Ruby and Weiss would not be trying to flirt in combat, if you hated it please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update this and Shattered Bonds as much as possible. Bye!_


	2. A Rose's Thorn

A/N Okay_, this is where it starts to move towards darker places. So, as much as I want Ruby to stay pure, I can't. Please don't hate me for my portrayal of everyone, I figured that two or three years after the current episode, which was S2 EP5 for those wondering, she would have more friends. This chapter won't have too much combat, if any, this will mostly be set up for later chapters. After this, I won't leave Authors notes unless I feel like I really need to, and they won't be too long either. I hope you like the story. Also, I learned that one of the RubyxBlake ships is called blackrose, I will not be shipping them together. Sorry to anyone who thought that I was. Please leave a review if you liked it or hated it._

* * *

Yang looked at Ruby, twisting and turning on a hospital bed. Blake was asleep on a chair nearby, with team JNPR and even Cardin and Velvet were there in the small, Sun and Neptune were on a mission, but sent their regards and hopes for recovery. All of them were worried for Ruby. And all of them thinking of ways to punish the one who did this. Yang looked around the room, with more room since Ozpin and Professor Port had checked in a few minutes ago, but left to continue the hunt for the one responsible for this, Cinder Fall.

Seeing how many people were here, and knowing it was a fraction of those who wanted to be here blew her mind. It was amazing how many lives Ruby has touched, most of them for the better. Juane has become one of the best tacticians in Beacon, rivaled only by the headmaster himself, and in the top of the class for the year because Ruby had pushed him to be better during their first year. Ren and Nora had gotten together not long after their second year, and Ruby supported them through the whole thing. Pyrrha was always one of the top fighters in Beacon, but is now one of the most compassionate as well, due to combat sessions with Ruby, who was never a sore loser. Cardin had stopped his bullying after the incident with Juane and the Ursa, but Ruby was one of the few people to believe he had reformed, and because of it, he became friends with teams RWBY and JNPR. Ruby always helped Velvet in classes, no matter what, and because of that, she stayed in Beacon, and even though the bullying didn't stop, Cardin and Ruby helped her deal with it. Yang always had anger problems, but Ruby helped her calm down. Weiss, the ice queen, thawed around Ruby, and they fell in love last year. Even Blake, the shadow, was affected. Because of Ruby, she had assurance that she made the right decision when she left the White Fang, and that Beacon and beyond can have a place for someone like her.

Movement Yang's eye and, looking to the left, she saw Ruby get up with a groan. "Hey Yang, what's going on?" Even though the room held nine people, that question proceeded dead silence, but it didn't last long, as soon enough everyone was asking questions.

"Ruby! How are you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Do you need anything?" The noise was drowning out Ruby's voice, and she looked confused about what was happening.

"Everybody, QUITE!" Shouted Ozpin, who was in the door way, his expression somewhere between cross and relived. "I think miss Rose will have some questions of her own, so let me answer some of the obvious ones now. First, you were in a coma for two days, and we weren't sure you would wake up, that's why everyone's here. Second, your injuries include three broken ribs, your right hand was fractured, your left foot was also broken, you have second degree burns across most of your lower back, and had a minor concussion, that's why your in the hospital in the first place. Third, your weapon, Crescent Rose, was destroyed beyond all repair, and so you'll have leave from class tomorrow to build a new weapon of your choice in the forge." Finished the headmaster.

"Wait, what about Weiss, is she okay?" Asked Ruby, looking around for her partner.

Ozpin suddenly looked crestfallen, and everyone in the room tried to look anywhere but at Ruby. "I'm sorry Ruby, but Weiss... didn't survive." Replied Ozpin, who suddenly sounded ten years older. Ruby looked like she was going to kill someone, then fell back, head in her hands, and whispered something over and over. Blake, who had woken up when Ozpin yelled, moved closer, and was shocked by what she heard. "She didn't see the Bullhead, she thought we were alone, I tried to warn her." Said an emotionally broken Ruby. Blake recoiled in shock.

"Ruby, don't you dare think like that. It wasn't your fault, it was Cinder's. You couldn't have known what was going to happen." She scolded.

"But it was! I was the one who thought we should see what happened at the explosion. I was the one who wanted to go to the forest. I was the one who wanted to keep going, even though our Aura was low. I was the one who attacked Cinder first. **I was her leader, her partner.** I tried to tell her, but she didn't hear, if I was stronger, she would have heard. If only I-" Ruby's words were spilling out from her mouth as soon as she thought them.

"Shut up." Interrupted Cardin. Everyone looked at him, shocked at his outburst, even Ozpin. "It was _**NOT**_ your fault. You did everything you could have and more. You are one of the best fighters in this school, and that's saying allot. I heard what happened, and if you show me someone who could have done better, I'll eat my mace whole." Cardin looked at Ruby, his eyes harder than the bedrock that made up Beacon. "We know that Cinder is the one responsible for her death, and Ozpin has sent teams all over Remnant to find her. She won't escape. Not this time." Cardin smiled a smile that was not seen at Beacon for quite some time, a smile that said 'someone is going to get very hurt soon, and it won't be me'.

After Cardin finished his speech, Yang jumped up and continued. "Yeah! Cinder won't escape, we'll get her and make her pay for what she's done." Ruby looked at Yang with something like sadness, though nobody in the room saw it. A knock on the door alerted everyone, and a doctor came in. "It looks like miss Rose is fine to go, but I think it would be best for her to stay the night here, if thats okay with her, that is." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Good, because she's awake. It would be best for all of you to leave until tomorrow, so she can get some sleep." After much grumbling, a few threats, and a shouting match between Yang and Juane, everyone was filled out of the room with promises that they would return tomorrow.

* * *

That night, Ruby was awake, thinking about what Yang had said _"We'll get her this time"_. To Ruby, that meant that Yang would stop her from getting revenge, and that was unacceptable. She replayed the few minutes of the battle over and over, picking over them like a crow to figure out what she did wrong, on how to be better. After three hours of this, she started to think about how to get revenge, revenge on Cinder, revenge on Torchwick, revenge on anyone who knew about the attack and didn't stop it. The problem was weapons, she was thinking of a sword, to honor Weiss, but she needed someone else to teach her to use it. Almost losing hope, she remembered a conversation with Blake last year.

_Ruby walked into the dorm to find Blake sitting on her bed, drawing in a notebook, looking over her shoulder she asked, "Who's that?" Blake jumped at the sound of a new voice in the previously empty dorm. "Wha-oh, that's Adam. He was my partner in the White Fang." Blake replied, looking sheepish._

"_Well, can you tell me about him?" Asked the always inquisitive younger girl. Blake looked at the picture again, thinking. _

"_Sure, it shouldn't do too much harm. Firstly, he's a bull faunus, so he has all the strengths that that entails. Second, when I knew him he hated humans with a passion, he was one of the zealots for the White Fang, but he might have changed now. He was an excellent swordsman, he could cut you down before you knew he had moved, and he taught me all I know about fighting. He was also a very cold person, he didn't care about what happened to the people he hurt, that's one of the main reasons I left. He was very focused on the goal of faunus rights, and I think he honestly thought he was doing the right thing. His weapons were called _Wilt_ and _Blush_, they were a sword and gun combo, with the gun being the sheath for the sword, which was a katana, the blade was a deep red, like blood. He was also loyal, he would never leave a man behind in a mission unless there was absolutely no other choice, and even then he would try at least once. Thats all I can remember off the top of my head."_

"_Cool, is he alive?" Asked Ruby. "To be honest with you, I don't know. After I left the White Fang I never thought to find out. I was too scared that he would try to bring me back."_

"_Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Ruby said, never wavering in her conviction. "Thanks Ruby."_

Ruby smiled, since she now had a plan. So, as she sometimes does, Ruby fell asleep thinking of Weiss, and weapon blueprints, but this time, it was Weiss's death, and the weapon was to be the tool of her vengeance.

The next day, Ruby woke up earlier than normal, the sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon, and the room she was in was still dark. After looking around for an embarrassing amount of time for the door, she walked out into the hall towards the forge. The size of the halls made her boots sound like something akin to thunder, and her breathing a downpour of rain. As she quickened her pace, she ended up almost sprinting to the weapons forge, there were two. One was mainly for minor repairs, such as dulling or replacing small parts. The other was for larger things, a cracked blade or, in her case near complete rebuilding. Seeing that the door was slightly open, she knocked first to alert whomever was in there that she was coming in. When no one answered, she walked in to see the forge empty. Smiling, she walked over to the casting plates, and began to forge her new weapon, a sword. Because every Rose needs a Thorn.

After hours of work, and the consultation of many books, she finally finished her creation. What she had made was a sword, a long sword to be exact. The whole thing was about half as long as Crescent Rose. The blade was mostly black, with a red tint on the edge, and a streak of white in the middle going a few inches from the top to a hands width from the hilt. The blade was also slightly rounder than a normal sword of it's kind, and there were two slots for up to six Dust crystals to be placed inside the blade, the crystals can also be launched from the blade. In the hilt of the sword, which was in the shape of a rose, is a place to put a vial of Dust. Hopefully, when Aura is channelled through the hilt, the Dust will activate and the blade will have aspects of the Dust used, but she would need to test it later. '_This blade will be called the White Rose, and with it my vengeance will be wrought.'_ Smiling lightly, she collapsed the blade, and began the trek to her dorm, to collect some things before she left. If anyone had seen her, they would have seen eyes harder than steel.

* * *

A/N_ That's it for this chapter, the next few chapters will focus on Yang more, and how she's dealing with what's happening. Thanks for all the support, I hope you liked it. Bye._


	3. The Next Day Pt 1

A/N_ Hi everyone, I'm really_ _sorry for the long wait time between the last chapter and this one, I've been working in school most of the time. I have an important announcement at the end of this, so look forward to that. I'm also trying out a different writing perspective then I normally do._ _As always, all reviews are welcome and will be read by me._ _Also, bold italics means it's in a dream, and_ _italics (besides this)_ _indicate thought. I hope you like the chapter. Bye!_

* * *

_Yang's POV_

"**_Ruby, run, I won't lose you again!" Ruby Rose stood alone against a tide of shadows that wanted to bring ruin to the four Kingdoms. I tried to run to her and help but before I could get close, twin fireballs shot out from the shadows at me, illuminating a figure that I would recognize anywhere, Cinder Fall. Another shadow shoots out arcs of light at Ruby, who deflected them effortlessly. The figure that attacked was still cloaked in shadow, even though the light illuminated those around it, one man with twin swords, and a woman with ice in her hand. I watched, helplessly, as more and more enemies formed around Ruby. But then I noticed another thing; thorn bushes, as black as the shadows that surrounded us, growing in a circle, almost protectively, around her. Once the bushes were fully grown, Ruby used them to cut back the darkness, the thorns moving so fluidly with Ruby that I could almost mistake them for one being. Then, Ruby and her thorns fade away, and my friends and allies surround me. Grimm poured out of the darkness and, as always, we fought them back. As the fight wore on, comrades fell, one by one. Soon I was the last one standing, and then I too, fell. A man, covered in shadows walked up to me, laughing. He looked down at us in disgust. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and distorted. "Look at all of you, this is the rot that I hope to purge from this world." His right hand came up and... _**

I wake with a start, already starting to forget the dream. Looking around, I see my room at Beacon. This was the second day since Weiss died, and Weiss' funeral would be in another five days. My dream nothing but fog now, I looked, smiling, at the prone form of my partner and best friend, Blake, lying curled up like a cat in her bed. Moments later the alarm went off, waking Blake from her sleep. "Have a good cat nap?" I teasingly ask, before getting walloped with a pillow that I, probably deserved. "Yes, in fact, I did have a good sleep, thank you for asking." Blake said while trying to maintain a straight face. She failed. The alarm went off again, and Blake started to get ready for the day. "Come on Yang, you need to get ready for class. You don't want to be late again, do you?" She smiles as she said that, though I know that she is serious.

"Fine! I'll get ready quick as the wind, you just watch!" And with that, I jumped out of bed, and with speed that even Ruby would envy, I got my clothes on in two minutes. "See? I told you I could be fast." I said, pride in my voice. "Yes, yes you did. Now, lets head to class before Professor Goodwitch decides to leave for the forest without us." Replied Blake, who was running out the door, using her faunus speed to dash down the halls. Giving a short laugh, I chased after her, wondering what Ruby would do in class with out her weapon.

Grimm biology was as boring as ever, but I knew it was important, so I keep going. Halfway through Professor Ports' lecture on how to grow amazing mustaches, his scroll sounded, though the tone was different then the one I was used to. "I apologize, but I must take this." He looked down at his scroll intently for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he looked up again. "Miss Long and Miss Belladonna, you are to report to the headmasters office immediately." I was about to ask why we had to go, but looking in his eyes I saw a hundred nightmares flash. My desk scraped and I hit my knee, though I didn't feel it, and I was out the door in heartbeat. I heard Blake calling me as I left, and after a few seconds, her footfalls joined mine on the way to Professor Ozpins' office. "Yang, Yang!" I stopped running and let Blake catch up to me. "Yang, what's wrong?" I looked at my partner, my friend. "Blake, I think something happened with Ruby." See looked at me in surprise, then she nodded and we ran again.

The hallways were a blur as we dashed past, and before long we were at a well set door with the words '_Headmaster Ozpin_' embroidered on it. I calmed myself, knowing full well that if I didn't, the door would be smashed to splinters. After a second of calming myself, I knocked on the door.

"You may enter." A voice said inside, Ozpin's voice. Blake opened the door, I think she knew that I would break the handle if I tried. What I saw in the room was not what I expected. Team JNPR was in the room also, looking anywhere but at us, and another fifty nightmares ran unabated through my mind before I could stop them. Ozpin looked up at us, his eyes red and tired, as if he had been crying. _That doesn't make sense, why would he be crying?_ I asked the question that was at the same time burning through my head, and hiding in the background. "What happened to Ruby." It was not a question the way I said it.

"I'm afraid that Miss Rose has left the campus. We do not know where she is at this time." Replied the headmaster. I almost exploded. "What the hell does that mean!" I yelled. The answer came not from Ozpin, but Ren. "It means that we can't find her in the school, but also that she is not dead. It means that we can find her if we hurry." I looked at him, asked him without words to find my sister. He must have heard. "We'll find her. It's only been a day, probably less than, so it shouldn't be too hard to do." The Professor spoke again. "That is the reason I have called you all here, because you are the closest to Ruby, you know where she would go the best."

He looked to the window. "If you would be so kind as to join us Mister Wukong, it would be most appreciated." I looked over at the window and saw Sun flip in like an acrobat, followed shortly be Neptune, who looked less then happy at his current situation. Both of them glanced at Ozpin before making their way over to us. "Excellent, now that you all are here, I can begin to explain in earnest. This morning, at approximately three A.M, Ruby Rose went to the forges and stayed for five hours, then left. She did not return to her room, and did not go to classes, I believe that Miss Rose has left Beacon. I don't know for what reason, and I don't know if she will return, but at the moment we will assume the worst and begin a search and rescue." He paused to look at each of us in turn.

"The reason I've brought you here is twofold. The first is because you all new Ruby personally, and were good friends with her. The second is because many of you have contacts in Vale that are... less then legal." He smiled his knowing smile. "I want you to use all the resources at your disposal to find her, and bring her back safely. You will be excused from classes for the next three days, I wish it could be longer but I will not allow you to fail in your studies if I can help it. Good luck, all of you." He smiled again, and then motioned for us to leave.

Outside the office, I looked around at the group. Pyrrha was the first one to speak up. "How are we going to find Ruby, any ideas?" I coughed slightly, gaining everyone's attention. "Well, I have a friend-" I was interrupted by Neptune, who was laughing out loud. "What?!" I accused. He stopped laughing. "Well, if this is the same 'friend' that we went to, then your going to Junior. He almost killed you last time." Everyone looked back at me. "What? I can handle him. Besides, he's an information broker. It's his job to know things, and I bet the location of my sister might be one of them. Who wants to go with me?"

Juane stepped forward, his eyes hard. "I want to find Ruby every as much as you. Besides, somebody has to watch your back, it might as well be me." I looked at Pyrrha to see if she had any misgivings about this, the set of her feet and hands said she didn't. I smirked. "OK then, lets go." As the rest of the group went about their plans, Juane and I prepared to leave for The Club.

"How are we going to get there, Yang?" Juane asked. In answer I pointed out the window at Bumblebee, my hi-powered, highly customized, motorcycle. Juane looked at the bike, then at me, then at the bike again. "Are you sure that _thing_ is safe to ride on?" His voice was high from fear. I smiled at him, "Come on, Juane-y boy, not afraid of a motorcycle, are you?" I asked, my voice mocking, but even I was surprised at the answer. "Y-yes, yes I am. You know how I have air sickness, well it happens on some fast moving vehicles, motorcycles included." I looked at him in surprise, he just shrugged. "Just, don't tell Pyrrha. I don't want to ruin the tough guy look I have going." He looked sheepish now. I laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I smiled. "Come on, you'll see that it's not so bad."

* * *

My motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of The Club twenty minutes later. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. "See Juane, that wasn't so bad was it?" I looked at him. "Let's just, not do that again, OK? I'll take the bus home this time." I smiled again, knowing full well that Juane enjoyed the ride, I could hear him laughing in back all during during the ride here. Juane jumped off the back of the motorcycle, and then he kissed me. On the lips.

We looked at each other in shock, he immediately backed about three steps back. "Um, can you not tell Pyrrha that, please? I don't even want to think about what she would do to me if she found out." He was studiously looking everywhere in the world except at me. I smiled. "Don't worry, if she finds out, it won't have been from me. Besides, whatever she does to you, she'll do double to me. Now come on, lets find my sister. Oh, and don't piss of the two girls that stand near Junior." He nods in understanding, and we move towards the front door. As we approach, a goon stops us. "Your not on the list, you can't get in if your not on the list." He glares at Juane. "And no weapons allowed in either." I look at him, size him up, and decide to attack. "You must be new, am I right," the man nods in agreement. "I see, then you must not be familiar with the understanding I have with your boss. Let me spell it put for you then. Junior gives me whatever information I want without complaint," I slam him into the nearest wall, "And I don't level his club and beat all his goons to unconsciousness, and that includes you." I look at him levelly in the eye. "So you are going to call up your boss, and tell him I'm here, or I'm going to punch you through the door and keep on walking." I let him go and stare at him. He takes a few steps back, brings out his scroll, and says something I can't quite here to it. After a couple of minuets he walks back, silently opens the door and waves us in. I smile and thank him for the courtesy, he looks like he's going to vomit.

"That was amazing!" Juane exclaims. I look back at him. "That's the power of being known as a 'brute'. When I say I'll smash things, they know I mean it." Two more goons look up and move out of the way, I smile at them as well, mother always said that manners are important in any situation. Suddenly, as if a switch was thrown, music blares for the two of us to hear. We enter the main part of the club, and I see Junior speaking into his scroll, probably talking to someone about information. He seems to finish up his conversation and looks up at us. I point to a table near the bar, motioning that we need to talk. He seems upset about something, oh well, whatever it is can wait.

"Blondie, what do you want this time?" He asks when we meet him. Juane backs up and watches the rest of the club while I talk. "Look Junior, I need to find someone. I need to find my sister, Ruby Rose." I say as forcefully as I can. He pales visibly, then seems to calm himself down. "Can you describe her to me? I need more then a name to find someone, you know." His hands fidget and he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. _He must be remembering the last times we met._ I smile and nod, "I can do better then that, I can show you a picture." I then take out an image of Ruby from just a month ago. In it, she's smiling at something out of sight, and as I look at it my chest tightens. I hand it to him, and he thanks me. "It will take some time to find her, but if she's in Vale, I will find her."

Juane turns around and looks him in the eye, I can tell he's trying to see if our 'host' is withholding information from us. Juane nods and hands him the number for his second scroll, he has to for just this occasion. "If you get any more information, call this number and we'll come over, or you can tell us then and save us a trip. I'm sorry for any disruption our 'visit' has caused." Juane always was a gentleman, even to the bad guys he fights. Junior nods, takes the number and gets up. "Now, I have another customer, so you should probably leave." We get up too, but before we leave, Juane walks up to him again and whispers, "But if we find out you've lied to us about anything, I will personally end your business. Permanently." As we leave, I smile. _My little Juane is all grown up now. I remember when he couldn't fight a baby Beowulf. *Sniff*, they grow up so fast._ I look back at Junior, who was almost yelling into his scroll now, whatever it was must be really important. Before now, I had never seen Junior yell at anything. _Mm, I wonder what he's worried about. The only threat he got from us was for if he lied to us, and I don't thing he did. What could bother him so much that he has to yell._ I stop thinking about it as we got back on my bike, and headed back to Beacon. _Whatever it is, it's his problem, not mine._

_I wonder what Ruby is up to now, whatever it is, I'm sure she's fine._

* * *

Ruby's POV

_I hope Yang isn't worrying about me now. I don't want her to forgo being a Huntress to find me, especially when I don't want to be found._ I look around, noting the run down buildings and alleyways nearby. _I hope that no one attacks me._ I pull out my sword again, my _Thorn_, and check it over again, making sure that it will work if I get attacked.

I hear the scuff of a boot, and look behind me. Seeing nothing, I turn back to the task at hand. I miss Weiss. _Weiss_. The name hits me like a ton of bricks. I almost break down then and there, but I don't, I can't. _I can't be sad, not now, I have to focus, for Weiss._ I know her so well, that I even know what she'd say in to me now, _'Ruby, there are six people with weapons behind you, and I don't think they want to say hi.'_

_What?_ I stop for a second, then the voice berates me again. _'Ruby, keep moving, if you stop they might get suspicious and attack sooner.'_ I keep moving again. _Who are you?_ I question, thinking it's my mind going crazy from all that's happened. To my surprise the voice answered, _'I don't remember who I am, I only know that I need to help you and that I was a Huntress. I can "see" danger around you, like a radar, and I know the six people behind you want you dead.'_

This is weird. _Okay, what should I do?_ _I can't fight them, I've never used the weapon I have; I just built it yesterday._ I look around again, and see some places that I might be able to hide in, but I don't think I could reach them. _'Ruby, I think that I can find someone to help, but I won't be able to help you while that happens. I'll be back as soon as possible. Good luck.'_ After it says that, I feel a slight trickling out of my mind, like water. After the feeling passes, I feel left alone again, more so now that I know that someone was helping me and then left.

I turn a corner and find myself in an alleyway, trapped. I turn around to leave only to find that the way is blocked by goons. One of then, most likely the leader, speaks, "Well, it looks like this little girl is lost boys. What do you say we _help_ her." Even in the dark of the alleyway, I can see him smile.

* * *

?'s POV

Just before I lose contact with Ruby, I feel an immense sadness, coupled with a feeling of abandonment. I know that it's because of me, and I try to send hope back through the link, though I don't know if Ruby felt it. I set my feelings aside and cast out my 'feelers' to try and find someone who will help Ruby, and of all the people here, only one might. Before doing anything I make sure to check his mind, to assure myself that I am not condemning Ruby to a fate worse then the goons.

I see pain, suffering, and a need to make up for past crimes. Perfect. I also see something that I didn't expect, Blake. _Focus_, _you need to help Ruby_. "Mr. Taurus, you're not crazy. You need to listen to me, someone needs your help..."

* * *

**A/N: **_**I have three major things I want to say:**_

_1\. OC's needed; if you want to have an OC that you created in this story, you can PM them to me. NOTE: not all OC's have to be huntsmen, I will have soldiers as a major group too, and you can send me people you want to be soldiers if you want. You can send in individuals or teams (many individuals will be put into teams by me, unless you specifically say otherwise). Information I will need will include: Name; First name, Last name (If you can, please use Monty's rule for names), Age (no less than 13), Clothes they wear on a day to day basis (For Ruby, this would be her combat skirt and cloak, for Roman; his suit. Not necessary for soldiers) Weapon and weapon name (only necessary for huntsmen to be), Semblance (not necessary for soldiers, but you can if you want), Personality (not really necessary, but try), Fighting Style, Amount of Aura (not a number, a size is fine, example, Juane has a lot of Aura, and Roman has a little to none._ _If no amount is specified I will choose, must have Aura for Semblance), Gender, Faunus Type (if any), Some back story (not necessary, but it would help), Huntsmen or Soldier, Affiliations (if any), Team Name (if applicable, if included, please tell me what it sounds like, I am very bad at this). _**_NOTE: Your OC may not be included, this will be on a case by case basis. OC may not be a major player, they may just be a background character. OC's powers or weapons may be weakened, this is on a case by case basis and is not to be mean to you, your OC may just be to darn powerful._** **_Double NOTE: Your OC does not have to be a good guy, they can be evil if you want, I will not complain at having more people to fight with. The villains will be subject to the above rules, plus their evil motives (can be anything to needing money for kids, to hating the Four Kingdoms)._**_ I will give a shout out to OC's and their creator at the end of their premier chapter and the chapter that they die in (Not all will die, I promise)._

_2\. This one's about story updates: updates will be sporadic at best, and month+ long waits at worst. I'm really sorry, believe me, I know how it feels to wait for months for a story, but it's unavoidable. I have school homework to do, and sometimes I get massive writers block. I will try to get chapters out as soon a possible, but you might have to wait._

_3\. I will be Rewriting 'Shattered Bonds' (no this will not interfere with Black Rose updates). For those of you who have read the aforementioned story, this is mostly to you. The reason for this rewrite is because I painted myself into a corner in terms of plot, and couldn't think of how to continue. I will rewrite it so it is more together and has room for expansion later. I may use OC's for that too, if you want to send them to me, follow the instructions above. NOTE: rewrite will come when I have a more stable time-line for The Black Rose and school._


	4. Roads Untraveled

_A/N This is after the events of the ally, Ruby has gone with Adam to a secret place, while Yang and the others go to Weiss's funeral. Not much else to say really except that I hope you like the story, and that all reviews will be read by me. So now, without further ado, On with the story!_

* * *

Yang's POV

I didn't cry, I was all out of crying for people, I don't think that I would cry even if Blake died right in front of me. I looked around the funeral house, at all the people that came here for Weiss, and for some, Ruby as well. Looked at everyone, Juane with his heart of gold, trying to stay strong. Pyrrha and her welcome influence in this time of strife. Nora who's boundless energy has steadily dimmed in the past week. Ren who's face is no longer readable even to Nora. Cardin who never said a word after he found out what happened, but was always there for everyone. Blake who used her pain to become one of the best students, matching even Pyrrha. Sun who stayed at Beacon with Neptune to help find her and to grieve with us. Neptune who was one of the closest to Weiss besides us, looked for Ruby beyond even me. Velvet who looked with team CFVY in places that no one else could, and even they didn't find her. Even Penny came, she looked all over the city, using her 'father' to look in places that even Ozpin couldn't, but even they had no luck in finding Ruby, or Cinder.

Today is Weiss's funeral, and as I look around, I can't seem to cry. It's as if I cried all my tears all ready, and have none left to give. Qrow walks past, and he smiles wearily in my direction, I nod in return, the unspoken conversation reaching its conclusion. _R__uby, why did you leave? I know that you loved Weiss, but you would've gotten first crack at Cinder once we found her. Please come back, please..._

My silent pleading is interrupted by Blake, who looks downcast, "I know that we found nothing so far, but that doesn't mean that she's dead. There are still some contacts in the White Fang that I can use." After a pause, she tries to continue, but I cut her off, "No, I don't think that the White Fang, even ex-members, will help. And I won't let you go to the White Fang again either, even if it for only a short time. Ruby wouldn't have allowed it, and I won't either." She looks up in surprise, then nods in understanding. "Okay, I promise not to go to the White Fang."

A tone sounds, and everyone assembled turn towards the front of the room, it's time for the funeral. As students and teachers walk to the headstone, something catches my eye, a flash of black. When I look again, there's nothing. _Must be my mind playing tricks on me again. _This isn't the first time I thought I've seen Ruby. I look around again and, seeing nothing, turn my attention back towards the proceedings, and am surprised to see a figure in black walking up to the podium to speak. Mr. Schnee calls out, "And who are you? Not a friend of Weiss's, that's for sure!" A few guests glare at him, me among them. Once the figure reaches the podium, her black cloak billowing in the light wind. "I was a friend of Weiss, and though we dropped out of contact, when I heard about her death, I felt that I owed it to her to come. Many of you probably don't know me, but that's fine. I know Weiss loved music, so I wrote a song for her, and hopefully she can hear it in death." The chatter dies down, and with that she starts to sing in a hauntingly familiar voice that I can't quite place.

_"Weep not for roads untravelled  
Weep not for paths left alone_  
_'Cause beyond every bend_  
_Is a long blinding end_  
_ It's the worst kind of pain I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_  
_And let that mistake pass on_  
_'Cause the love that you lost_  
_ Wasn't worth what it cost_  
_ And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Weep not for roads untravelled_  
_ Weep not for sights unseen_  
_ May your love never end_  
_ And if you need a friend_  
_ There's a seat here alongside me."_

Dead silence follows the mysterious persons song, and I hear some people crying, I think it's Nora and Juane. She walks away from the podium and melts into the crowd. The processions continue, but I don't see her again. By the end of the funeral, most people are crying, the only people who aren't are me, and the Schnee's.

As we leave the cemetery, Ms. Schnee calls me over. "So, where was Ruby?" She asks when I reach her. "I don't know, she's been missing for almost a week now." I reply, she smirks, "Well, you say she loved my daughter, yet she wasn't at her funeral. Why?" She smiles as she says this, as if this were funny. "I don't know, maybe she thought Cinder would attack her at the proceedings." I say, thinking it was a reasonable enough answer. What she says next kills that thought. "You know, I warned her that someone like Ruby would leave her, I guess I was right, unfaithful, who knows, maybe your _Ruby_ was helping Cinder kill my daughter. It is strange that she survived." She smiles at me, as if this is obvious. I scream at her and pick her up by the scruff of her fancy dress. "Who are you to blame Ruby!? You hated her form the start of their relationship, but all they did is love each other, Ruby would never harm Weiss, NEVER!" She yells in fear, and suddenly people grab me. Mr. Schnee yells at Ozpin, Nora, who overheard what was said, threatens to break legs., and the mysterious person in black just watches it all, before turning to leave.

Ozpin calms everyone down, and the Schnee's leave in a huff, my friends console me, but all I can see a black cloak turn away from me, and I start to cry.

* * *

Ruby's POV

"That was extremely risky of you Ruby. What if they found out." Scolds Adam, and I know how he feels. "I know, but I had to, it wouldn't have been right if I didn't." My cloak, now black instead of blood red, flows around me as the wind picks up. _"I know how you feel Ruby, but if they had found out-"_ I cut off my guardian, "If they found out, they would have celebrated, and I would have to hurt them even more to get to Cinder." Adam nods, knowing that I am not really talking to him at this point. He taught me how to use my sword, _WhiteRose_, but I became skilled enough to beat him in only three days. After that he asked what I was going to do next, and he asked if he could help me kill Cinder soon after that. He has become a friend, ally, advisor, and also a bodyguard of sorts against the dangers of the world..

"Was he here too?" The question causes Adam to hesitate, he knows what I will do with the information, before finally nodding, "He was, though I don't think he knew you were there." I nod in understanding, and get ready to leave. "I know that you're worried about me, but I can handle this. Besides, there's nothing left to do today, I think it's time to go back now." Adam nods, and I feel agreement from my guardian. We head back to the small base that has become my home.

* * *

_A/N So, this is a shorter chapter, that doesn't really add to the plot, but something that I felt I had to do. Ruby and Adam and the mysterious Guardian are allies, and Ruby is proficient in her new weapon. The Schnee's never approved of the WhiteRose that blossomed. Look out for the mysterious person that Ruby wants to find. The song that was played is called Road Untravelled by Lincoln Park, and I don't own it. As always, all reviews are read. Good day, and have a happy New Year!_


	5. The Next Day Pt 2

? POV

"_**Have you found her yet?"**_

"_**No, after the attack, she disappeared, it's like she fell off of the world."**_

"**Or is hiding, you need to find her, our plans will be threatened so long as she breaths."**

_Sigh_ **"I know, but I can't act without jeopardizing the rest of the plan. I will find her though."**

"_**Good, and what about Roman?"**_

**"I haven't seen him, though he has said that he will leave, I am prepared to stop him if he tries."**

**"Let him go."**

**"What! Why?"**

**"Because I have a feeling that Roman will lead us to our quarry, whether he knows it or not. I have someone watching him."**

**"... Sir, may I speak plainly?"**

**"Of course."**

**"I worry about what we're doing sometimes, sir."**

**"Are you planning to back out on me Cinder?"**

**"No! I just wonder if there are better ways to get what we want, something without so much..."**

**"Death?"**

**"Exactly, I wish I didn't have so much blood on my hands."**

**"I know that feeling well, but this is the way it has to be, change will not happen without a complete restart."**

**"_I understand sir. Good day."_**

**"And good day to you as well. Oh, and one more thing."**

**"Yes sir?"**

**"Next time, be more careful with your gardening, I've noticed that your roses oftentimes are more dangerous then you think. Do you understand?"**

**"..."**

**"… _yes sir, I understand."_**

**"_Good. That will be all Ms. Fall."_**

**"_Of course, sir."_**

* * *

Ruby's POV

"You want to WHAT!?" I make Adam almost explodes in anger, a feat even for me due to his normally calm nature, much like Ren. _Stop thinking about them. Focus on Cinder._ "I want to find Roman Torchwick, I thought I made this clear." I stay calm, because I don't want to fight one of my only allies right now, or ever.

"Damn, I thought you were joking. Why do you want to find him so much if he was your enemy." I know that both my allies are questioning my current move, to find Roman Torchwick. "I can't explain in words easily, but I might be able to show you second hand." I retreat into my mind, where my 'Guardian' resides.

"_What can make you think that Roman will not try to attack and kill you, Ruby?"_ My guardian asks, no demands._ I don't, but I have to try._ I focus all my energy into recalling an old memory of mine, and finally bring it up. _This is something I remembered after Adam said that the three of us can't defeat Cinder, and Cypher alone. This was two years ago, and my team and CRDL were attacking a White Fang_ _base. Roman was there and we almost died, _I_ almost died, but... I'll let the memory show you._

_**My team was scattered, and I faced off against Roman alone. His base was coming down around us as we fought, but the area we were in, a storage facility, was mostly alright. **_

_**One of Romans flares exploded near me, throwing me into the wall. My head throbbed and I was almost unconscious, a crate was falling on me and was going to crush me...**_

**Foom! **_**The**** crate exploded. I tried to look around but a voice stopped me, "Red, don't try to look around, you might have a concussion and moving your head to much will only make it worse."**_

_**I tried to say something, but Roman shooting a hole in the wall drowned out my words. He picked me up in his arms, fireman style, and carried me out, all the while whispering encouragements to me. **_

_**Once we're outside, he whispered something in my ear, "Red, we're both loners, you and I, and we need to stick together as much as possible. If you need help with anything, and I mean anything, and your Hunter friends can't help, I will. Even if it's someone to talk to, I will help to the best of my abilities." I feel my face heating up at his words, but don't answer.**_

_**"Freeze Torchwick, step away from the girl." Police are behind him, and he sighed. "Sorry Red, we all have a part to play in this world, and mine is up next." He pulled me up roughly, but it only looked like it was painful, "Back off, or the Huntress dies." He puts his cane up to my head as emphasis. The police back up as Yang and the others run towards him from both directions. He looks at all of them,before turning around and shooting at one of the police cars, causing it to explode. In the confusion, he set me down and ran, but not before leaving me a way to contact him in my pocket.**_

_So that's why I trust Roman to at least listen to what I have to say._ I wait for a response, and getting none, I return to the conscious world to see Adam nodding his head. _She must have showed Adam the memory, I must be getting used to having her in my head, because I didn't even notice her leave._ Adam looks up again, "Fine, but we'll both go." I try to hide a smile as I continue, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, lets get going, I'll message him on the way." Adam looks surprised, "Wait, what?"

I don't think Ren could have hid the type of smile that was on my face now.

* * *

My POV

Roman looked around at the little group with him; Neo in the corner, watching everything and everyone. Diamond, making sure no one gets off track. Jade, planning out their next moves. And Roman himself, making sure they don't all get killed doing it.

The meeting was going well, up to the point when Roman gets a message on his scroll. Letting the others know what he was doing as we both look at the message on the small screen.

_**Red**_

_Roman, you said a long time ago that you would help me to the best of your abilities if I needed it. Well now I do. Come to this location, but don't tell any of the others. You can bring your friend __if you wish. I will bring two associates with me, only one will be armed. You don't have to come if you don't want to. Whatever happens, I won't hold it against you. I will be in the location all day, come when able. So you know that this is really me and not someone using my scroll, you gave me the nickname 'Red' on the first day we met, when you robbed the dust store. You called me Red because of my outfit. I won't be wearing that any more, but I think you'll know which I am._

_Come to 221B at the Vale docks. You'll remember it, I'm sure._

_Thanks for everything Roman._

_Good Luck,_

_Ruby Rose_

Startled, he looks to Neo before standing up. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, something has come up and I need to head out now. Neo, with me." As he starts to leave, Jade stands up as well, "What are we going to do until you return? The plans need your approval before they go active, and while Cinder is letting you leave the Cypher collective, that doesn't mean that you can go off gallivanting like you used to." I smile at this, knowing full well that Cinder _wants_ him to go gallivanting if it means finding Ruby.

Roman look over to her and smiles, catching her off guard. "I know, but this is more important then the plans, and damn Cinder if she tries to get in my way." Diamond looks up at this, "What's so important that you would leave a meeting that _you_ set up, and would even fight Cinder if she tried to stop you?" I laugh as Roman looks her square in the eyes. "A promise." Diamond flinches back in surprise at his answer, but backs down. And with that, he exits the room, and I follow, heading into the past, and towards the future.

* * *

Yang's POV

"Argh!" I screamed as another Ursa flies away, already beginning the fast acting decomposition that all Grimm share. I'm almost out of ammo for Ember Celia, and from what I could tell, Blake wasn't much better off, and the Grimm where still coming. _At least that's the last of the Ursa here, now all that's left are the Beowulves. _As I finished that thought, I saw three of said 'wulves jump at me form the side, before getting cut in half by a moving shadow, Blake. I saw her begin her next attack, before turning to my next opponent, an Alpha Beowulf. _Shit. Where the hell is JNPR? Ozpin said they were on their way twenty minutes ago!_

Unfortunately, my internal rant was cut short by the Alpha charging me. I smile sadly, knowing full well that even _I_ won't be able to beat this enemy, not now. As the Alpha jumps up, I think about the past several days, and all that's happened in them.

_Nine days ago; Weiss died, and Ruby was brought to the hospital's intensive care wing in a coma, with many serious injuries, the most serious of which was almost full body burning. Almost all of Beacon came to visit her, to wish her well, and to give condolences to me, Blake, JNPR and CRDL, as if she was already dead. The doctors warned me that Ruby may never wake up._

_Eight days ago; a large spike or Aura emanated from Ruby, and she was almost fully healed. The Aura did not come from Ruby herself though. The doctors were confused and worried about where the Aura came from, and the watched Ruby more carefully._

_Seven days ago; Ruby woke up, then disappeared. Ozpin sent out search teams to find her, but they found nothing._

_Six days ago; we were informed about what happened, and were sent out to find her, using all our contacts, no matter how illegal. I went with Juane to see Junior, an information broker, to find her, without luck._

_Five days ago; six bodies were found in an alleyway in down town Vale. All of them were hired from Junior by Cypher, they were killed with two different swords. There was also an indentation in one of the walls, where a body was slammed into it at high speeds. It is unknown who killed them. Penny began to use her contacts with her 'father' to help look for Ruby._

_Four days ago; lots of rumours sprung around about a person in a black cloak all throughout Vale. No other information relating to Ruby had come up._

_Three days ago; Weiss's funeral, everyone in our year attended, as did many of the teachers. Weiss's parents also attended, as did Qrow and Dad and some others. Weiss's parents seemed, less then crestfallen that one of their children was murdered by a criminal. I saw the black cloaked person, but did not see their face._

_Two days ago; Ozpin officially told us to stop looking for Ruby, and return to a regular schedule, though Ozpin promised to keep us informed of any new developments. I caught up on homework, and got ahead in class as well._

_One day ago; to practice Grimm fighting skills, Hunts were available to the fourth year teams, including me and Blake, even though we were half a team. We decided to take a simple one, a town was being harassed by Beowulves, we had to kill them all._

And that brought me to today. We got to the location, and found the town levelled. We started hunting, and found ourselves, Beowulves, Ursi, and two Death-stalkers. They almost seemed to be waiting for us, but that's impossible. We called in for backup, and Ozpin said that JNPR was being sent, but that was a while ago. _And now I have to fight an Alpha. This settles it, this is the worst week ever._ I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. _Who knows? Maybe I'll find Ruby in death._

I hear the Alpha jump at me, then twin gunshots sound and a clang of claws on steel. I open my eyes to see the Alpha locked in combat with Juane, who is holding it back with Pyrrha covering him. I look around, seeing Ren dash through the Grimm and his StormFlower cutting down anything in his way, Nora is doing what she does best, blowing apart a large group of Beowulves. I reload Ember Celia, my last clip, casting casings flying in all directions. After the next clip was loaded, I run into the fray again. It takes only a few more minuets after that to kill the rest of the Grimm in the area. Even when a King Tijitsu ambushes us, it never stood a chance against the six of us.

After searching the town, and determining that there were no survivors in the town, we call for extraction. A bullhead lands, and we head back home.

"Why do you think the Grimm fought the way they did?" Ren asks on the way back to Beacon. I think about it for a moment before answering, "I don't think they did anything different, it's just that we were unlucky." I think back to the battle, the way the Grimm fought together, more like a unit of soldiers then mindless monsters. _It can't be a coincidence that the Grimm get smarter the same week that Weiss dies and Ruby disappears._ I shake my head and realize that Ren was talking, "What did you say Ren? I was lost in thought." I hear Ren chuckle, before he gets serious again, "I said, the Grimm have been getting stronger and more coordinated, and I don't think we're the only people that have noticed it. I think we'll be getting more hunting missions soon, because everyone is scared." I nod, and hear him say something else, but I'm to tired to listen. As I start to nod off, I think once again about what Ruby would do in this situation. _She would say we have a duty as Huntsmen to protect this world, even if we die, which we won't because we're just so amazing._ My eyes become heavy, and it isn't long before I fall asleep on Blake's shoulder to the hum of the engine, thinking about what Ruby is doing now.

* * *

Ruby's POV

_'I wonder what Yang and Blake are doing now.'_ _"They're probably fine, they're stronger then most. I bet they're out there hunting Grimm now."_ It a statement to how long I've been with my 'Guardian' that I can enter and exit conversations with her and others without noticing it. Adam returns from his exploration of the warehouse. Again. "I told you, the place is secure. No Huntsmen would know to look here without being given the knowledge, and neither of us did." Making no noise, he stands in beside me, blending in with the shadows of the midday sun. "I know, but it isn't us I'm worried about." _Damn, I thought he would have trusted my judgement by now._ "Roman has no reason to tell the others where I am. You know this as well as I do." He doesn't answer, but I know he nods in agreement. "Look, I know you aren't happy about the plan, but you said we would need an army to bring down Cypher, and this is the only army that I can trust, unless we somehow get Ironwood to lend us the Atlesian military. Somehow, I feel like that would be unlikely."

I look at our surroundings again. Crates stacked up like building blocks, making a maze of shipping containers and other boxes. I was standing on a raised platform overlooking the main shipping area, so I can see anyone who approaches.

Adam is saved from having to replying when the sound of footsteps echo off the stacks of crates and walls, Roman has arrived. I whisper, "Adam, find Neo. I don't want any surprises." He nods, jumping to one of that larger stacks before disappearing.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._ I count the number of steps that are taken. _Twenty-one so far. He's being cautious, and with good reason, seeing as he has no idea if this is a trap or not._ I wait, and he takes another ten steps towards me, before rounding the corner, and stops. I look at the person that has been my enemy for the past four years. _He looks, older, somehow. Like he was put through great stress. Yet another thing we have in common now I guess._

I jump down from the platform, my cloak billowing out and open when I land, before closing up again as I stand, allowing nothing to be seen except my mouth. "Roman. To be honest, I didn't think you would come." I feel a displacement of air, signalling that Adam has returned to his position as my shadow, and that Roman didn't seem to notice it. "I didn't see Neo, so if she's with him, she's outside." He says, as quiet as a soft breeze. _"Roman is scared of something, and he wants to stop it. I can't get anything more from him without his knowing, sorry."_ My Guardian chimes in, after taking a look in Roman's thoughts. _No problem, that's more than enough._ It always amazes me how well the three of us work as a team, and that I was de-facto leader.

"You asked me to come, so I did. I always honour my promises, so what can I do to help you?" Roman's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, and I return my attention to him. "I need an army." I state bluntly. Roman's eyes widen in surprise. "So, you want to hire some of my men? I can do that. How many-" He begins, but I cut him off with a raised hand. "I don't think you understand, I need an army, I don't want to hire men from you. I want, no need, your help. I need the help of Syndicate. All of Syndicate."

His eyes widen again, this time in understanding. "You want to join Syndicate. But why?" I grimace, now was do or die time, Roman works with Cinder, so I need to convince him to help me. "I'm hunting Cinder Fall, I need an army to bring Cypher down around her, and I was hoping that we could help each other." Roman smiles a full smile, one that shows his teeth, before making things infinitely easier then I thought. "Done. Though now the question is, do you want to be a hire on, like Neo, or a recruit? Of course you will need a new name, considering all the news reports lately." He mused, thinking about the future.

I frown, "I'm not that caught up on current events, I'm afraid. What's so important in the news?" I am, in fact, familiar with the news that Roman is referring to, but I want to see what he knows about it. Roman snorts once before laughing. "You would have to be lost in the forest to not know what I'm talking about, but who knows, maybe you have been." He laughs again, this time at his joke, before pulling out his scroll, and pulling up the news report for three days ago. The video showed an older man, talking towards the camera with one hand to his head, a direct flow of information.

"_Top Beacon Huntress missing; two days after a shocking attack on top Beacon students Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, one that resulted in the death of Miss Schnee, Ruby S. Rose has been reported as missing. Headmaster Ozpin has not yet made any comments about either the attack or the disappearance, beyond saying this," _The screen cuts to Professor Ozpin standing in front of Beacon, with a large crowd around him. _"'The students and staff of Beacon are doing everything in their power to find the person who committed this horrible act, one Cinder Fall, known leader of the terrorist group, Cypher. We are as well using all our contacts to find Miss Rose, and bring her back safely.'" _The screen cuts back to the reporter_.__ "Upon further questioning, he responded 'No comment'. With Hunter teams combing the streets of Vale, and Grimm attacks increasing as well, what will the loss of these two very prominent Huntresses mean for the school of Beacon? More on this story, as it develops."_

Roman closes the scroll, and gives me a minute for my head to stop spinning. I knew that Beacon was searching for me, I was a Huntress after all, but I didn't know that Ozpin told the public. I thought he would keep it to himself and maybe some search teams and possibly, _possibly_, my father. I suddenly felt very sick. _Dad. What did my leaving do to him I wonder? Is he sick with worry? Is he looking for me right now? _I coral my thoughts, _He probably thinks the same thing as Yang, that I ran away from Beacon because of what happened, and will come back soon._ I keep my face still throughout this, and push through my nausea, "What do you suggest, then?" My voice is hoarse, no more that a whisper, and I cough to clear it. Instead of answering my question, Roman calls out, "Neo, I need you." Almost immediately, the air next to him shimmers and Neo jumps through, landing with a smile and a small flourish of her parasol. She bows in my direction, before righting herself and staring at me. No one says anything for a few moments, and I feel that Roman is waiting for Neo to do something.

_Can you glean a look at what she's thinking? "I don't know, but I'll try."_ Suddenly I feel a blinding pain in my head, and a scream of pain erupts from my lips as I fall to my knees with my head in my hands. Through the blur of pain, I can see Neo's eyes widen in anger as she runs towards me with a estoc in her hand. I also notice that Roman is yelling something, but I can't make sense of it. I remove one of my hands from my head to reach for my sword, but it proves to be an unnecessary gesture as Adam steps forward and stops Neo in her tracks, blocking her weapon with his, before knocking it out of her hand to clatter a little ways away. "I think we need to calm down and talk this out." He says, his voice leaving no room for discussion. My head begins to clear up, and I begin to stand. Neo glares at me past Adam and I glare back, only to grimace as another shard of pain cuts through my head.

"-ell do you think you're doing!" Roman's voice fills the room, seemingly popping into existence. "Neo, stand down!" Neo steps back, still glaring at me, but with less malice than before. I stand up for a third time. _What was that, what happened in there? "Her mind, her mind is full of chaos, I will not go back in there, ever again." I won't force you._ "What happened Red?" Roman's voice is filled with concern as he helps me to my feet. "Nothing, it won't happen again." I reply, a small lie to protect my allies. "Don't lie to me Red. Not now. What did you do." _Crap._ "You won't believe me-" He cuts me off, "Bullshit I won't. Something happened, and I need to know. If you won't tell me, then the deals off." He's glaring at me, and I know that he'll make good on his threat. "Fine. This may sound crazy but, I have a being in my head, and we can talk. She can enter the minds of other people, see their thoughts and talk to them if she wants. She tried to look into Neo's mind, but it was too complex, or something, and I took the brunt of the pain for her." I stare him dead in the eyes as I say this, hoping to show him the truthfulness of the situation.

He looks over to Neo, still being blocked by Adam, and she nods, hopefully corroborating my story. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about, and anyone can find us here." Roman says, and I wonder what he's leading to. "We should get to base and get the rest of this sorted out, but first I need a name to call you, Red won't work." I think about it, think about what I want, and how I want to accomplish it. I finally think of a name that fits my current persona perfectly. I say softly, so only the five of us can hear it,

"I am where I am because of Cinder Fall. I will hunt her down, and bring Cypher down with her. I have lost my innocence and the woman I loved. The Ruby Rose you knew is dead because of her, but I have found a new purpose as well. So, I will become what many already know and fear me as. I will become the Reaper, and we will reap Cypher to the ground." Roman only nods in acknowledgement at my little speech. "Okay. Let's get going, it seems we have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

_A/N: An estoc is a variation on the longsword used against plate-mail and similar types of armour. It had no cutting edge, only a point, and was designed to get in between the plates or chains of the armour to stab at the person wearing it. It's actually an interesting weapon. Just thought you'd want to know that._


	6. Graduation

_Yang's POV, three months after Ruby's disappearance, graduation day, Beacon Dorms_

Three months. Three months since Weiss died and Ruby disappeared. For almost three months I talked to every information broker I could find, and each one said the same exact thing; _"We can't find her. If she's still alive, she's not in one of the Kingdoms."_ No one, not even Ozpin, could provide answers. It was like she had just fallen off of the face of the planet. I lost hope, and turned my attention to other things. The days quickly started to blend together after that: wake up, take a shower, put on clothes, go to the forge and work on Ember Celia until classes, then study after class until my pencil brakes and Blake has to help get me to bed so I don't fall asleep in the library, again. The I wake up the next morning and do it all over again.

Today is no different.

My eyes open, and I sit up. The wall clock declares that it is 4:13 in the morning, and I groan slightly at the measly four hours of sleep I got last night, before starting my morning routine. Throwing my legs over the end of the bed, I fall to the ground with barely a sound and head to the bathroom for a nice warm shower, after which I put on my clothes, and leave a note telling Blake that I'll be in the forge if something comes up.

The forges are, as expected at this ungodly hour in the morning, empty. I smile softly to myself as the heat of the furnaces washes over me, slowly melting away my fears and anger and leaving behind only determination. I go to one of the drawers and pull out the fruits of the last three months, three bands that would fit on my arms. One band is gold with red highlights, another gold with blue highlights, and the final one in the drawer is gold with black highlights. I take a moment to look at the three bands, symbolizing my team-mates, before gathering the metal plates and Dusts I'd need to finish the modification. While I rummage through some containers and throwing Dust on the furnace, I send out a prayer that my little sis will come back. I don't hold out much hope anymore, after three months of prayers gone unanswered, it's hard to believe that this will be the one, but I know I have to try, for her sake. After everything is collected, I begin the work of finishing the final golden band. My tired mind quickly kicks into autopilot and I lose myself in the steady and rhythmic bang of the hammer...

* * *

"Yang, YANG!" An unexpected voice cuts through the din of the forges and I turn around to see my partner standing in the doorway. "What, is something wrong?" She narrows her eyes slightly in annoyance, and I flinch out of habit. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Did you forget, graduation's today." My eyes widen and the temperature in the room rises by a good three degrees. "WHAT, why didn't you tell me earlier! Let's go!" I shout as I hurry to place the completed bands in the drawer and sprint out the door. "Yang, wait!" Blake shouts as she sprints down the halls after me. She has to yell three times before I slow down and let her catch up to me.

"What?" I ask again as she gets closer, still walking towards the auditorium. _I'm starting to sound like a broken record with all these_ _'whats'._

"The ceremony starts at 11, I just wanted to let you get ready." I stop dead in my tracks and look at her, a blush forming on my face.

"Oh. Well then... let's get back to the dorm and get ready!" My partner nods and we start making our way back to the dorm room.

The halls are almost empty because classes were in progress for everyone except the other 4th years who were probably in their dorms getting ready for the first day of being a full Huntsmen, so we get back quickly enough. I look around the room that had been my home for the past year, and think back to the room that held team RWBY for three years before this one. Blake looks at me, and I know she's thinking along the same lines, and I give a silent nod to Weiss and a prayer to Ruby. _They should be here with us, not dead and gone._ These thoughts fuel the fire in me and I promise, not for the first time, and definitely not the last, that I'll be the best Huntress I can be for Ruby and Weiss.

As we're getting ready for the ceremony, some-thing's nagging in the back of my mind. "Blake, can I ask you something?" Not stopping her weapon maintenance, she nods slightly for me to continue. "I was wondering, Cinder attacked Weiss and Ruby, and then Ruby disappeared." I pause, and she nods again. I fumble with my words a little before getting to the point. "What if Cinder comes after us? You know, to finish the job or something." Blake stops cleaning and looks at me.

"If she _dares_ show her face anywhere near Beacon, or us, she'll learn why you don't mess with Huntsmen." Her face is devoid of expression as she speaks, but her eyes have a bonfire lit in them that sends a shiver of both fear and excitement running down my spine. _I forgot, before coming to Beacon, she was one of the top in the White Fang. She killed people, even if they did deserve it. Out of all of us, she might be the only one willing to actually kill a person __if it_ _comes to that. I'm glad she's on our side._

Blake's eyes soften and her mask of anger shatters when she laughs. "You know, Yang, I would've expected you to be the one to threaten anyone who gets in the way of you finding Ruby." I laugh, trying to ignore the dark thoughts at the back of my mind. I fail.

"Yeah, but I'm getting this nagging feeling that something big is going on, and we're just at the edge of it all." I say, expecting ridicule, but to my surprise Blake is nodding.

"Yeah, I've felt the same kind of thing." Then the conversation ends, everything we needed to say already spoken, now and in the past.

Well, almost everything.

"Blake." Blake looks up again. "I want you to know that, whatever happens, I'll stand with you. Until the very end, don't ever forget that if you need something, I'll help." My partner only nods, tears starting to dot her face. She stands. I stand. Silence reigns for only a moment before we embrace each other, as comrades and partners. It was at that moment that our scrolls went off. We quickly released each other and I grabbed my scroll. I held it out and we looked down at the message:

**From: Beacon;**

_Attention all fourth year students;_

_The graduation ceremony is going to commence in ten minutes in the main auditorium._

_Attendance is required._

_-Professor Goodwitch and the Beacon staff._

"I guess we'd better get going, huh?" Blake asks, a smirk on her face. I blush slightly and nod. I flourish my hands to signal for Blake to leave first, and she laughs as she does. I follow close behind as we make our way to the auditorium. Very quickly we run into JNPR, and so end up standing together for the ceremony.

As I look around the room, I can't help but notice the missing Hunters. Almost every team had lost at least one member, while others were completely gone, with no members remaining. JNPR, MRNN (maroon), GLDE (glade), and SHDW (shadow) were the only four out of almost sixty teams not to lose a single member. Lost in reminiscence, I only realize that headmaster Ozpin walked up to the microphone when he began addressing the everyone, something very reminiscent of initiation. "Ahem." The single cough silences everyone in the large room.

"Thank you, everyone. Four years ago, I stood in front of this same group of students and declared that I saw nothing but wasted potential. Today, four years later, I'm glad to say that I can't in good faith repeat my self." Many students cheer at this statement, but Ozpin continues through them, forcing them to get quiet or miss something. "Each of you has learned how hard knowledge is to obtain, and I'm proud to see that that challenge hasn't stopped you. I have seen each and every one of you face the tests, weather the training, and adapt to the trials standing in your way. I have seen you raise to a challenge, and struggle under the expectations placed upon you. I have seen each and every one of you grow, not only as Hunters and Huntresses, but as individuals." He pauses for a moment as his current train of though ends, only for a new one to replace it.

"I have also seen many of you beat yourself up about a choice that you've made, so I want to make something abundantly clear. No choice is perfect. One event will have multiple 'right' choices for every person confronted with it, regardless of what it is. The fact that some are not with us is not because they were wrong or because they failed, but because they made a choice. The loss of team-mates, partners, and friends is one of the many tests that you have to pass. It is one that not everyone takes at Beacon, but one everyone must take sometime during their time as Hunters. This is one of the reasons I don't allow the other years to view this ceremony, because they often have yet to learn this for themselves.

"That is also why today is not only a day of celebration, but a day of realization. A day about realizing that no one is immortal, no one is unkillable, and everyone makes mistakes. The lower years have yet to learn this for themselves as you have. Each of you came to Beacon for different reasons. Some came for fame, glory, recognition, some came to prove to themselves or to others that they are worthy, and others came just to fight monsters. But regardless of your reasons for enrolling, you now have a common goal, the protection of Human and Faunus lives. The protection of the four Kingdoms from the Grimm. I have faith that each of you will do the best that you can, regardless of your choices." With that he walks away. Muttering can be heard throughout the room as Ms. Goodwitch takes the stage.

"Tomorrow you will enter your names on the Official Hunter website and get your Hunter identifications. You are also encouraged to choose mission's off the mission board at that time. You may want to get any outstanding personal issues worked out as it is not often that missions take place near Vale." She pauses and everyone in the room seems to hold their breath, me included. "Congratulations, one and all, on becoming Hunters." People look around in confusion as Ms. Goodwitch leaves. Unsure about what to do or to say, I decide to walk with Blake back to the dorm, the slight boost in spirits from the speech already draining from me.

I remember the "Hey, Blake? I'm gonna head back to the forge, I need to finish something before we pick our assignment."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later today?" I nod, saying a few words of affirmation, eager to finally test my upgrade to Ember Celia. _'Don't worry Ruby, I will find you.'_

* * *

A/N _I'm really sorry, but I have no excuses for the long delay between chapters, but I don't see it changing. NOTE: I decided changed the layout of all the chapters in that I'll be keeping the POV's with the same people at one time. That means that the chapters will be shorter over-all but will hopefully be easier to read and understand. Also, I want to say that I don't plan on leaving this story to sit abandoned, at least not without telling you wonderful people about why first, so don't worry about that. I also want to give a super huge thank you to the people who are reading and reviewing this story, because it tells me that people still like it, and that means a lot to me. Thank you._


	7. Renewal and Remembrance

_Ruby's POV, three months after Weiss's death, two months after she officially joined Syndicate, location unknown_

A gust of cold wind cuts through the trees and catches the edges of my cloak, causing it to billow back and reveal the clothing Adam thought I should wear as long as I call myself Reaper: black combat boots with white laces going up to my lower shins; black boot-cut suit-pants with five pouches for various tools and a specialized holster for _Thorn,_ an automatic pistol; a metallic black and red belt with vials and pouches to hold Dust and a slot for my collapsed sword with my new symbol displayed prominently as its buckle- a stylized white heart with something called a "flur-de-lus" or some such at its base with a red spiked "x" cutting the heart into fourths; a zipped-up high-quality all-purpose jacket with built-in Hunter-grade armor mesh and the tee-shirt worn under it; my black cloak and the twin cross clips holding it in place; and finally the blank white mask I wear to hide my face and disguise my voice, custom made to allow me to see even though it covers my eyes. All of it bought and paid for courtesy of Roman Torchwick and Syndicate.

The wind dies down and my cloak falls back into place, once again covering the outfit that would make me stand out almost anywhere. I ignore the slight chill my Aura can't block and keep walking. The snow crunching softly underfoot being the only thing to note my passing.

"_Are you sure this is safe Ruby?"_ Asks my Guardian and my friend, for the tenth time in the past hour.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is safe. I've walked here by myself every year since I was seven, and I went with Qrow since I was five. I'm going to be fine." I still feel her anxiety and know that I haven't fully convinced her. I've decided to call my Guardian a 'her' due to the distinctively feminine was she talks, and so far she hasn't complained about it, although she still won't tell me who she is, I won't push it.

"_Can you at least tell me how much longer we have to walk and where we're going?"_ I stop at the bottom of the hill I've walked miles to visit.

"We're here." _It feels like it's gotten bigger since last time, then again, it always has. No matter how many times I visit, it will always be huge to me. _

"_Ruby, I sense someone on top of that hill, be careful."_ I laugh softly.

"This is probably one of the safest places outside of the Four Kingdoms, I'll be fine." I can tell she wants to believe me, but can't quite do it. As I walk up the hill I begin to feel a familiar presence around me and I take off my mask. When I reach the crest of the hill, one that overlooks the remains of an old town, I sit down and talk about my year.

* * *

_?'s POV, location unknown_

I stand alone, guarding the edge of a forest of dead trees. Behind me, on the small summit of a cliff, is the hunched form of a familiar red-cloaked girl kneeling in front of a headstone and speaking in a hushed tone. All at once I feel a deep seated sense of wrongness, and at that first sign of danger, I prepare to protect the girl with a mechanical efficacy that only comes with practice and repetition.

Blue and white glyphs spring into existence, blocking the way forward from outside threats, a first and last line of protection. I draw my weapon and get into a fighting stance, knowing that whatever the unknown presence isn't one of Ruby's inner demons. "I'm warning you now; whoever you are, you better leave. I won't let you go pass me!" I shout my into the trees, and when nothing answers, I vainly hope that whatever it is left.

An eerie voice floats through the trees in answer to my question._ 'Do you honestly think you could stop me if I wanted to pass?'_ That makes me pause, making me wonder what this is.

"I don't know if I could beat you, but I know I have to try." Another pause, and then I see a figure walking up to the glyphs, but unlike the other beings I've seen here, this one is almost pure white, like an angel.

The figure stops in front of one of the glyphs, and seems to look me up and down. It's only then that I notice the feminine grace the entity holds. _'Lower your protections and let me pass. I won't attack, I promise, and I always keep my promises.'_ Something in her voice compels me to do as she asks, but keep my weapon raised all the same. At that same moment, a primal scream rips through the trees, and a shadow throws itself over me and runs toward the headstone. Just before the shadow makes reaches its goal, the white entity darts in front of it and cleaves it in two with a very large, and equally white, sword. With another scream, the shadow dissipates, the fear that spawned it conquered for now.

I raise up protective glyphs again to repulse anything that tries to pass through the tree-line. Only after my charge is safe do I realize that I haven't seen the entity move her mouth, the words seem to just appear in my head. I also notice, although passively, that the woman hasn't moved from Ruby's side by the headstone.

With the glyphs up, and safe in the knowledge that nothing will get past them without our knowing it, I ask the question bugging me since this 'woman's' mysterious arrival here. "Who are you?" Laughter sounds, a light chiming sound.

_'Oh, that's rude of me, not introducing myself. I'm Summer Rose.'_ I stare at her in awe. Summer Rose, Ruby's mom!

I try to talk, but my words trip over themselves. "How, I mean what, I mean I hope I'm not being to forward, but how are you here, in Ruby's mind?" I don't realize what I said until after, and I clamp my mouth shut, but I realize that if she _was_ Ruby's mother, she knew exactly where we were.

She pauses, looks around the clearing at the glyphs, and finally to me, and laughs. _'You sound exactly like Ruby described you, hot headed and logical but easily embarrassed ready to protect her at a moments notice, even if you don't want to.' _I stare at Summer, and she looks back at me, realization dawning on her features. _'You haven't _told _her yet?'_ I nod guiltily. _'Why not?'_

My retort is quick, and a lie. "Because I want to protect her, and if I tell her now, I think it'll break her." Summer nods, accepting my reason at least somewhat, for which I'm glad.

_'What were we talking about, oh!_ _I was going to tell you about how I came to have my current "living arrangements" right?'_ I nod again and sheath my blade, not wanting to interrupt at this juncture. _'To put it very simply, I died. I died protecting a lot of people, and my Aura never really_ _dissipated because of it. When they put the gravestone down, I sortamoved here. Ruby makes time to visit at least once every year, so I decided I'll stay.'_ I wince at how natural she makes it sound, like this is an everyday occurrence. _'Let me guess, you had a similar thing happen?'_

"Yeah, something like that..." My voice trails off in embarrassment. Summer doesn't push, something that I'm thankful for, and we talk for a short while more about nothing in particular.

Suddenly, a cold wind blows through the trees with a haunting melody not far behind and Summer stands up. _'That's my cue to leave. A word of advice, you'll have to tell her soon, regardless or whether you want to or not.'_ An ominous silence falls over the summit as Summer walks away. I lower a glyph for her, and she waves back in thanks.

Only after Summer leaves do I realize that I still feel the same sense of wrongness that accompanies the creatures of Grimm. I turn around quickly and see a black mass slowly form into a humanoid shape, right behind Ruby. The Grimm-creature grabs her head, and quickly forms itself into a mirror image of myself, one with a dark smile adorning its' face. The spirit Ruby doesn't make a sound, but her back arches in obvious pain, and I react with one goal in mind, _protect Ruby_. With a scream of primal fury I throw myself at the Grimm, knocking it away from Ruby. "Don't you _dare_ touch her." I draw my blade, and prepare for a fight. I try to warn Ruby as the Grimm sprints toward me, but I can't afford to make sure she heard it.

The Grimm smiles again and, wielding a replica of my own weapon, strikes. I shout in anger, throwing everything I have into killing the Grimm before me.

* * *

_And back to Ruby's POV_

_'Ruby, be careful!' _I hear the warning at the same time as my mother's presence leaves me. I slowly stand up, and listen to my surroundings for signs of danger. The snow behind me crunches softly, and I tense up.

"Ruby, is that you?" A familiar voice reaches my ears, and I turn around. It's all that I can do not to run towards the woman I see before me. Weiss Schnee, my girlfriend, my _dead_ girlfriend.

"W-Weiss? Is that really you?" My voice cracks, and I try to choke off the tears already forming.

Weiss frowns and crosses her arms. "Of course it's me you dolt. I was looking everywhere for you, it's just luck that I found you here. You need to come with me." Weiss begins to walk away and I move to follow her.

Just then, Guardian speaks. _'Ruby, don't trust her, she's not who she says she is!' _I stop and stare at Weiss, this time with a more critical eye.

Weiss sees this, and her frown deepens. "Don't you trust me, Ruby." _Same voice; same hair; same frown; same, everything. If this isn't Weiss then it's a very good impression._ My mind starts to catch up to the present, and I get even more confused.

"Ozpin said you were killed by Cinder, and now here you are, three months later without a scratch. I'm sorry Weiss, but I find that very hard to believe." I said, speaking slowly and cautiously. A hurt look flashes across her face, and I frown very slightly.

"Really, Ruby? I've been your partner for four years, and we've been friends for almost as long. Why would I lie to you?" I only look down at my feet.

_'Ruby, do you trust me?'_ I reply to my Guardian, who sounds stressed.

"_Of course I trust you!"_ A pause, no more then two seconds, but now it feels like an eternity._ 'Ask her what we said when we started dating, then you'll know.'_ My heart seems to beat like a freight train. Unbidden a memory gets pulled up out of the past, one I recognize immediately, one of the best days of my life, the day I officially started dating Weiss.

* * *

_Memory Ruby's POV, one year and one month ago, the Emerald Forest_

_One year and about a month ago, on a surprisingly cold spring day, I stood under a small tree in the Emerald Forest with Weiss. We had just finished another Grimm hunting test, a small Nevermore attacking a town (with the added bonus of saving a small family from immediate death), and we were taking a break. Actually, I was taking a break while Weiss was berating me about my dangerous strategy to keep the Nevermore distracted, namely, running out in the open and taunting it._

"_I can't believe you would do something so dangerous! You could've gotten yourself killed!" I looked at Weiss, taking in everything about her, as I do often, before replying. _

"_I know, but it was coming right at you! I had to do something. Running out was the only thing I could think of that would work in time." Weiss stopped her rant and stared, before continuing in a softer voice. _

"_Ruby, you know I could have handled it." I nodded slightly, tears threatening to fall.._

"_I know, but I saw it beginning its dive for you, and my mind just went into overdrive trying to figure out how to stop it. I'm sorry, Weiss, I won't do it again!" I almost wailed out the last words, and Weiss turned away from me.._

_She whispered something under her breath, and I had to strain my ears just to hear it. "'Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable. But do not let possible sorrow stop you from being happy.' I told myself I wouldn't make the same mistake, so I should at least try." She turned around again, her lips pursed in thought._

"_What?" I asked, slightly confused. Weiss didn't answer, and instead kissed me. On the lips. My mind took what seemed like an eternity rebooting itself, before going into hyper-drive and screaming at me to kiss her back, which I did, thank you very much._

_I learned later that it was a quote from a book she often read as a child. The main character's father said it after his son hid his feelings from the person he loved because he didn't think she loved him back, only to have her be killed off by monsters. The son was heartbroken. Weiss told me she hadn't wanted to make the same mistake, but she was worried about how I would react. That day she had decided that it was better to know then to be left wondering, and I was more then happy to agree with her._

* * *

As the happy memory fades and the snowy hillside comes back into focus, I do what my heart tells me to do, and listen to my Guardian. "Weiss, what did you say when we started dating?" I whisper out. I lock eyes with Weiss, _willing_ her to understand, but she only stares at me with a blank expression on her face. As the seconds pass, I grow more and more suspicious that something's wrong. Finally, she answers, but not in the way I had hoped.

"I mean, it's all in the past, right. We should really get going soon, and get somewhere safer." She said something else, but I didn't hear it as my mind reeled in confusion. _Why doesn't she understand? Weiss would understand, she should unless... that really _isn't_ Weiss._ Two things happen then: my mind becomes incapacitated by throwing itself in circles wondering how an impostor copied Weiss so perfectly that _I_ didn't know the difference; and my reasoning gets drowned out by a cold and familiar fury, fury at who or whatever tried to use my connection to Weiss against me like this, and fury at myself for almost falling for it.

Time seems to slow down, and I get to see the look of realization that crosses her face before fury makes her features unreadable. Just as I hear the faint click meaning that Thorn has left it's holster, Not-Weiss darts forward and slams me into my mother's grave. Pain flares over the right side of my face, I wasn't prepared to use my Aura, and I fall back, blinded. _You might have a concussion. Come on Rose, you need to move, now!_ I grasp at the headstone before I fall off the cliff, and somehow manage get a grasp on the smooth stone. I feel blood dripping into my eye, and know I'll have a scar after this. _If I survive the next few seconds, that is._

Darkness claws at the edge of my vision and I fight to stay awake, knowing that if I blacked out now, I might never wake up again. As I fight to stay conscious I hear the tell-tale sound of something heavy falling in snow, followed closely by the loud report of a very powerful rifle. I form one last coherent thought. _Sniper rifle, and a good one, I hope they're friendlies._ And then darkness overtakes my vision, and I black out.


End file.
